


The Last Science Project

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather is hot, and Jean has to work with his arch enemy, Eren Jaeger, to finish their project, in his room. Turns out Eren is pretty enthusiastic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, i tried to erejean. ._. Anyway, I'm very sorry for all the grammar mistake (i know there must be many). This is my first fic ever, and writing in English is hard *cries* And this is supposed to be a longer one shot. But i havent got ideas for the next scene, so i decided to turn it to a series.

Remind him again, why did Jean end up here, in his room, _with Eren_? Why did he find himself staring intently into the guy that's supposed be his arch enemy? Why did Eren has to unbutton his shirt all the way and revealing his sweaty ~~sexy~~ chest while typing on the laptop anyway? Why did Eren has to be so freaking gorgeous, and hot, and pretty, and cute,  ~~and make Jean questions his sexuality~~  when he's very seriously doing their homework? Damn it.

***

The science project. That’s right. It's all start from that. When Mr. Levi assigned the last science project for this year (the one that has a big portion for their final mark on science) and intentionally put Jean and Eren in a group. The bastard. Like, the whole school know both of them often argue and fight, even physically. They often called to the principal office and got detention for messing everything up, for God's sake. There's no way they could do a project peacefully and successfully. 

"You both should learn to set aside your personal opinion on each other and agreed about things for once. Perhaps, you can even be friends after, " said Mr. Levi. Or so he said. Jean pretty sure he was just pretty tired with their constant fight and made this project somekind of punishment for them.

He still remember the looks their friends gave when Mr. Levi announced his group partner. As if they're sure Jean or Eren or both will somehow fuck this up and ruin their grade or something. They'd be happy, he thought. Eren and him are pretty much ranked fifth and sixth in their school. The chance to rank top ten has just opened.

"Are you going to be okay?" ask Marco, a bit of worry showing on his face.

"....I guess."

Seeing their friends reaction, and then hearing this question from Marco, -Jean realize- he has to admit that he's a bit disappointed though. No, not at them. Mostly at himself. Like, wow, was he and Eren  _that_ unreliable together or what?

***

After school that day, Eren reached up to him and ask to do it immediately. The project, he mean. 

"I don't like how people underestimating us, so i want to do the best for this, " Eren said enthusiastically Jean can pretty much feel the burning on his pretty green eyes.  ~~What, he likes his eyes, okay.~~

"Yeah, same." 

"So, how about we go to your house and decide on what topic we'd do?"

"Wait, right now?" Jean has always thought Eren's very serious about his school grade, but this is a bit too serious. "We won't have to submit it until, uh, one month from now, you know."

"Well, a winner is one who successfully complete half the job when everyone else was asleep." Eren said with confidence. It's a quote from some book, Jean's sure.

Maybe it's because the weather was so hot that he want to go home as soon as possible, or maybe because it's Eren and his ability to make people got swept away in his pace ~~(Jean was so sure he's immune to this though)~~ , or whatever, Jean agreed to it. 

***

When they got to Jean's house, he and Eren immediately went to his room and turning on his laptop. Preparing the necessary stuff on the table and all. Well, Eren did. Jean was pretty much just sitting across him, watching. It's hot and honestly, he's rather tired and wanted to rest a bit. But, seeing Eren in such a high spirit, for  _their_ project, he couldnt bring to say anything. So, he let Eren do whatever he want to do.

Eren put his studying glassess and begin to search on the internet about what topic should they take. Ten minutes passed, and he begin to complained.

"Fuck, your room is so hot. Where's the damn AC?"  Eren ask, wagging his hand and shirt, eyes still on the monitor.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, princess. My AC broke."

"Huh. Should have went to my house instead."

"You're the one who choose my house and said Mikasa will practically meddle in our bussiness if we went to yours!" 

Eren divert his attention away from the laptop and met Jean's eyes. "You're right." 

Of course he's right, Jean thought. But the next thing he knows, Eren begin unbuttoning his shirt in front of him, and said with his lips forming what Jean thought as a smirk, "hope you dont mind." And continue his work on the laptop.

 _What_.

_***_ _  
_


	2. First Sign of Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, Jean admits Eren can be pretty cute sometimes. But some other times, he can be pretty hot too. Like now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you all who read and give kudos to this fic~ I'll try to update this at least every three days time. ^^

The thing is, Jean admits ~~to himself~~ Eren can be pretty cute sometimes. Like when he’s excited about something -and that’s almost all the time, Jean notices- his eyes will looks like it’s sparkling. When he’s describing things to his friends or giving a presentation in front of class, he’ll make this little gesture with his hands which shows how passionate he is about the topic at hand. Yeah, Eren is a bundle of passion and determination, is he not?

But some other times, he can be pretty hot too. Like now.

Jean’s still wondering what makes Eren decided to unbutton his shirt in front of him. Okay, it’s stifflingly hot right now. Doesn’t mean he _have_ to seduce Jean like that. Wait, was he seducing? Oh God, he _was_ , right? Eren was seducing Jean.

The thought of Eren, Jean, and seducing, in one sentence makes his brain freeze a little. He means, their relationship is not on that stage ~~yet~~. So, he must have halucinated it. Again. Get over yourself, he thought. This is like the umpteenth time he does this things. Where does this over confidence comes from?

Anyway, Jean’s still enjoying the view ~~and wondering how that skin feels like if he touch it~~ , when Eren, who look a little frustrated now -probably because he can’t decide on the topic- suddenly said, “I can feel you staring, you know.”

He can feel a blush forming in his face. He straighten up his body a little and try to play it cool.

“Well, didn’t seem like i have anything else to do right now.”

Eren frowned. “You could like, help me choose the topic. For _our_ project.”

“Yeah. But I’m tired. And you’re like, already occupying _my_ laptop and all. So, I figured I should just rest and let you do all the work. Seems easier.”

He gaped.“I- I just want to do the best-“

“That’s what I’m talking about. You’re the one who want to do it right now. Me? I just wanna sleep at the moment. Win-win solution.”

Eren seemed unamused. “Pretty sure that’s not how win-win solution works.”

Jean shrugged.

After calming himself for a while, Eren said again, “Look. I know you don’t like teaming up with me and, trust me, the feeling is mutual. But i won’t let my grade suffer from something like this. I’m sure you won’t too. And I really don’t need us fighting right now. I don’t want us fighting while doing this project either, if possible. So I’d really appreciate your cooperation.”

Wait, they’re fighting now?

“I didn’t say that I won’t cooperate. All I’m saying is I’m tired. And I’d like to rest for a bit.”

Hearing that, Eren seemed relaxed a little. “Well, then, twenty minutes seems like a good enough rest already.”

Jean grumbled slightly, muttering some incoherent words, got up from his seat, and settled down beside Eren. Eren smiled.

“Now, what would be a good topic?”

“Just choose whatever that seems easy.”

“What are you talking about? Mr Levi will give us additional point if the topic is advance.”

“If it’s too hard, we’ll just get nothing ‘cause we won’t understand it, dumbass.”

And they started a heated discussion about it that by the time they agreed on the topic, the sun has already set.

***

On the terrace, Eren’s sitting in front of his door, putting up his shoes and getting ready to go back to his house. Behind him, Jean watched that figure tying his shoelace and taking their sweet time on it. He then sit down near him.

“Do you honestly believe we can finish this without a big fight?” The word come pouring suddenly from his mouth.

Eren looks startled. “I dont know. Well, if you can just stop being an annoying asshole, I guess I can be nice to you.”

Jean whacked him on the head.

“Ouch. What was that for?”

“I’m being serious here.”

“And you think I’m not?” Eren pouted. But then he look at Jean in the eyes and said, “worried?”

“Well, given our history...”

Silence for a while. “Hmm, I think there’s no problem, though.”

“Now’s no problem. Who knows what will happen-“

“Yeah, who knows, right? So, what’s the point wondering about it now?” Eren got up from his position and faced him. “Look, just don’t stress about it too much. What’ll happen will happen later.”

With that, Eren bid him good night and went out from Jean’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to explain. Their school finish at around 3 pm. Eren's pretty much staying at Jean's house for 3 or more hours.


	3. Problem Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck. Why is Eren avoiding him now? Did Jean somehow fuck some shit up yesterday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologize for the late update T.T And thanks for all of you, who followed this story, giving kudos, leaving comments. That made me happy xD

Fuck. _Fuck._  Why is Eren avoiding him now? After those optimistic conversations two days ago at his house that left Jean retrospecting his attitude towards Eren. After he smiled and reassured him that they can cooperate if they set their minds to it. After he made Jean thought that hey, perhaps Mr. Levi’s right, they may actually be friends, _good friends_. ~~God, that was embarassing, he refuse to even consider it again now~~.

But, why? Did Jean somehow fuck some shit up yesterday?

He recalls the chain of events at school which happened the day before. Nothing remarkable enough occurs though. And Jean can say with confidence he wasn’t being an asshole to anyone that whole day. Except, maybe to himself.

***

He spent the day like usual. Went to school through his usual route. Sat beside Marco and chat like usual. Followed lessons and transcribed his note like usual. Eating lunch at the canteen with Marco, Connie, and Sasha –again, like usual. The only unsual thing he did –or  didn’t, actually– do was to annoy the hell out of Eren. They didnt suddenly became good friends after _that_ , not that Jean expect it to. But he stopped picking fight and mocking him everytime Eren opened his mouth. And that’s a good thing. Even Marco praised him.

“I’m surprised you haven’t yet call him _names_ today. I saw you both together after school yesterday. Thought you would start to complain, ” said Marco. Connie and Sasha who ate in the same table as them looked curious.

Jean gave Marco a look. “You guys may not believe it, I actually have a great restraint.”

“Right.” And if there was any sarcasm tone in that answer, Jean choose to ignore it.

“Eren said so.” He defended.

“Wait, _Eren_ said _you_ have great restraint?” Connie started to laugh ~~Jean secretly wished he choked on his food which, unfortunately, he didn’t.~~. Sasha snickered and muttered ‘sureee’ mildly. Even Marco gave him a disbelief face. He realized that did sound ridiculous, from their point of view.

“Well, no. Not exactly, “ Jean stopped eating. “He just said that there’ll be no problem. And we made an agreement that we won’t fight while doing our project.”

“I still don’t see how you can conclude that it means ‘great restraint’, ” Connie sneered at the same time Sasha shouted excitedly –with eyes hungry for gossips, Jean noted–, “Oh my God! What actually happened yesterday?!”

No words. Marco stared at him curiously. Sasha has stopped eating. Connie rested his chin on his palm. They all waited for his story

“Nothing happened, ” he answered anticlimactically and resumed his eating.

“Come on. You can’t expect us to believe nothing actually happened after what you said, “ Sasha insisted.

But that’s the truth, he thought. So, he stayed silent. Good thing Marco change the topic to the most discussed rumors right now at their school. Someone who apparently stayed late in school walked in the corridor and heard Mr. Erwin voice yelled some words from a lab room. But when he turned around the room’s light was out and there was no one there after he checked the room. Some said he just imagined it. Some said it was ghost. Some said it was one of Mr Erwin’s superpower to add to the list of his other superpowers.

“Maybe there’s a secret room hidden there, “ Marco sugested.

Connie chimed in and Jean managed to look interested about it, ignoring the curious stare Sasha subconsciously throw at him like, every three minutes. She still looked unimpressed.

***

There’s another thing Jean unsually did that day.

He was wondering if he should established a conversation with Eren. Sooner or later, they would talk about the next meeting to do their project. But, he didn’t want to be the initiator. His pride still didn’t allow him.

Unconsciously, he was pondering about it in class while gazing at Eren. Resulting in him not heeding Mr. Levi, when he asked Jean a question.

“Jean. Jean!” Marco whispered, bringing him back to reality. He realized Mr. Levi dreadful glare was being directed at him. The whole class also turned their attention to Jean. Cold sweats running down his skin. He cursed Eren in his head –if only he wasn’t busy thinking about him.

Mr. Levi must have seen him looking at Eren earlier, but he just said, “Pay attention to class, Kirstein.” No sarcastic remark. Then he resumed his teaching. Well, that’s one unsual thing coming from him, he thought.

The rest of the school was, well, boring. He can’t concentrate in class for some annoying reason so he just scribbled his note with abstract drawing and occasionally glance at Eren, then sighed, and back to scribble his note. Marco eyed him worriedly but didn’t say anything.

***

Obviously, Jean didn’t talk to him yesterday, not unsual though. There were days in the past where they didn’t even exchange one word, normally because they’re too pissed at each other. He decided to talk to Eren today. But this morning, when he approched Eren in front of his locker, he avoid loking at Jean in the eyes and rushing ahead of him with what sounds like ‘good morning’ escaping his mouth. Jean was half sure that Eren’s cheeks seems a bit red for some strange reason. But he didn’t think about any of it.

Before class started, Jean made his way to Eren’s seat, where Mikasa and Armin was chatting with him. Eren seemed to realize Jean was coming to his seat. Panic reflected in his face. He suddenly stood up and forcefully dragged Armin –who looked confused as hell- away and out of class while saying loudly, “Armin, you said you want to show something to me at school. Let’s go now.”

“What the _hell_ is wrong with him?” Jean shoots Mikasa a puzzled look.

“Nothing is wrong with Eren, ” she replied. But her face betrayed her.

He didn’t press any further. But, Jean concluded, Eren was avoiding him. And will continue to do so till who knows when unless he do something about it.

Still, _why_ , though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be updated soon, on the same day at this chapter, i hope. I'm working on it now. I was contemplating whether to make it to one chapter or not. But, then i decided to split it up. I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Handling A Matter (Only To Be Handed Another)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was annoyed for the rest of the time until the school finish. No one dared to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter update today! Hope you enjoy it! ^^ Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, or comments!

Several attempts have been done. He made a move after each class ended, but Eren was either nowhere to be seen (he went somewhere and be back when the class just started, saying he was in the bathroom, lie of course –Jean checked), or purposely busy consulting with a teacher unabling Jean to made conversation with just the two of them. He looked for Eren on lunch break but he couldn’t find him anywhere. There’re no Armin and Mikasa either.

He was annoyed for the rest of the time until the school finished. No one dared to ask.

***

He planned to settle everything after school. He remembered it was Eren’s cleaning duty today. So there’s no way he can ran away, especially not from their homeroom teacher, Mr. Levi.

But when the time came, turned out Eren already went home. He heard Armin beg for Mr. Levi’s permission saying Eren’s sick or something and he would be Eren’s substitute for the cleaning duty.

Shit. That dickhead is one step ahead of him. He _knew_.

***

“So, i hope _you_ , of all people, will explain what’s with Eren today, ” said Jean. Body leaning to the classroom door, hands crossing.

“Sorry, “ said Armin, turning to him. “I promised Eren, I wouldn’t tell anyone. Especially you.”

“Did I do something?”

“Umm, no, not really,” Armin seemed unsure.

“No, or not really? Cause there’s a huge difference there.”

“Well, technically, it was my fault. But, that’s also based on what you did. And the main reason was partly from Eren, so...” Armin’s fidgeting and twirling the broom on his hand slowly.

Jean sighed again. What the hell was he even saying. “So, it was ‘technically’ because of you. But you still won’t tell me what it was.”

Armin looked at him apologetically. “I’m really sorry. I’d be cheering for you two to finally become friends, _honest_ , but this is a rather personal matter to Eren. And I promise him. So I can’t say anything.”

“What should i do then?”

“Well, I think you should settle things with him when, uh, he’s ready.”

“And when will he be?”

“Tomorrow, hopefully. Worse case scenario, _days_.”

“Fuck.” He kicked the table leg near him, hard, startling Armin. “Sorry, “ muttered Jean.

He walked out of class feeling worse than he already was.

***

No way in hell he would wait for days to settle this matters. He’s so pissed right now. He’d punched Eren in the face if he was here. Which probably will happen in the matter of minutes. He’s heading to Eren’s house now.

But, somewhere in his head, he’s truly wondering what the hell did he do and if Eren was _that_ mad at him that he’d rather not see Jean’s face for the rest of his life. There was no hostility leaking from Eren though. Like, he avoided Jean, but didn’t seem like he’s angry or something. Though, maybe it was just his hopeful feeling.

He spent his time contemplating on the way that he didn’t realize he’s already at Eren’s house now. He push the bell and waited for the door to open. Geez, now, he’s suddenly nervous. Great.

A woman that looked exactly like Eren appear from behind the door. “Oh, Eren’s friend?” she asked, noticing the uniform that he wear.

“Yes, ma’am. Is Eren home?” he asked politely.

“Oh, yeah, he is. Come on in, “ she smiled and ushering Jean to go upstair to Eren’s bedroom. “He rushed to his room after school and haven’t go out since. I was starting to worry that he did something bad.”

Jean managed to look normal and keeping his smile when he hear that.

“Eren!” she knocked the bedroom’s door. “Your friend’s here.”

She nod at him and make her way down.

A loud ‘who?!’ can be heard from inside the bedroom.The sounds of footstep coming his way. And the door of their fateful talk has _finally_ opened, revealing a familiar baby-face with brunette hair and the prettiest green eyes he’s ever seen. Those cheeks turn reds suddenly when Eren saw who his guest actually is.

“Jean.” He averted his eyes. Again.

“Hey, ” Jean managed to say.  “Sorry for uninvitedly coming to your house like this.”

Eren stayed silent. He’s pretty restless and still refused to look at Jean.

It truly feels like a lot of time has passed until Jean said, “Well aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Oh. Oh, sorry.” He blushed again and made a way for Jean to enter. “Come on in.”

Damn. Eren really should stop being cute like this.

“So, what’s with you?” said Jean, after he sat on Eren’s bed. Eren sat on his study-chair near him.

“What? What are you talking about?” This asshole still playing the innocent, Jean thought.

“I know you’re avoiding me. Fucking obvious shit, you did.”

Eren looked guilty.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No!” he refuted loudly. “No. I was just... I was...”

“You know, if not for the sake of our project, I’d punch you now.”

Eren didn’t seem convinced.

“Okay, just, “ he sighed. “I’m trying to be nice to you, you know. Maybe it’s too late, I know. But, I will not walk away now, not knowing what’s actually bothering you, while I already know part of it was because of me.”

Eren seemed to consider it. “But, promise to not laugh at me, and... don’t be mad, okay.”

“Okay.”

“Promise me!”

“Yes, I promise. Geez, spill it out already.”

Eren prepared himself and breathed out. “I had a weird dream last night, ” he started.

“In it, I was... um, h-having sex...”

“Yeah, that is called a wet dream, Eren. It’s normal, “ Jean exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Wait, you’ve had those, right?”

“Y-yes, of course! But this was different. I was with a man.” Eren blushed furiously after saying it. His face looked like a tomato. ~~It was cute.~~

“So, you’re gay?”

“No... I don’t know. I never dated anyone. I’ve never even fall in love, ” he pouted and then sighed.

“Seriously? Not even liking someone? Wow, your life must be boring.”

“You said you won’t-“

“I promise to not laugh and be mad. You don’t hear my laugh. And I’m not mad.”

Eren fell silent, torn between still being embarassed and pissed at Jean. “I just didn’t think it was important enough to, you know, dated. Studying has been my number one priority.”

“And yet, you still fall behind Mikasa and Armin, ” he snickered.

“They’re different! They ranked first and second in the whole school. No way to beat them. They are like, pure genius, ” Eren rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you think it was thanks to _them_ helping you study that you even ranked?”

“You talk like you are any better than me!”

“You’re just lucky you have Mikasa and Armin. You didn’t study yourself! You don’t know how hard it was.” Yeah, Jean was still bitter about this.

“God, you’re pissing me off every time we talk. I don’t even know what I was so embarassed about and try to avoid you today. Should’ve let that dream slide.”

Wait, wait, wait, something wasn’t right. “But, yeah. Why did you avoid me just because of that dream? Unless...” Jean turned his face to Eren. Speechless.

He notice the blush rising to Eren’s face again. “Well... actually, that man is you.”

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Mikasa, Armin and Eren in this story are known in the whole school being a group of geniuses with attractive looks. They're popular. ^^
> 
> Sorry if this sudden turn of event (Eren's dream) seems lame and uncreative --" I just couldn't think of anything better.


	5. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He keeps stirring in the bed and retrieving the scene in his head. Why do his heartbeat won’t slow down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the very lateeeeee update ;____; i just cant concentrate writing fic when there's so many assignments to do from real life, eventhough i still frequent tumblr lol 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

This is madness. Truly. This must be a dream. Jean pinch his cheeks for God knows how many times already. It still hurts. Which means this is not a dream. And that conversation this afternoon with Eren really happens. Fuck. Fuuuuuuuuuckk.

He keeps stirring in the bed and retrieving the scene in his head. Why do his heartbeat won’t slow down?

***

Eren was covering his face with his palm in embarassment when Jean recovered from the shocking revelation and looked at him again. He studied the boy in front of him. The boy who’ve been his bantering buddy all this fucking time. And just a seconds ago, this same boy admitted that Jean appeared in his wet dream.

_Eren finds him hot._

Wow. That’s just... absurd.

Well, not really. Honestly, Jean has always thought Eren’s hot too. And sometimes cute. ~~God, just look at his attempt to hide his blushing face right now.~~ But, that _didn’t_ mean anything. Jean never dreamed about Eren in any sexual way just because of that. Never.

“Stop looking at me like that,” muttered Eren while peeking at Jean from between his fingers.

“Like what?” he keeps staring.

“Like you’re mocking me and rubbing my disgraceful confession on my face!”

“What?” Jean was so ready to take offense and throw a harsh reply, but he noticed the troubled look on Eren’s face and decided against it. He looked like he's in the verge of tears. Admitting that thing must have took a lot of courage from him, huh. If he didn’t do something, Eren will probably avoid him for the rest of his life. Or buried himself six feet under.

Jean sighed and stood up from his seat, making his way towards Eren who sat in the chair in front of him. Eren quickly averted his eyes.

“I know it! I shouldn’t have told you. You must thought I’m disgusting–“

“Eren.”

“–I mean, it _is_ disgusting, and weird, and shameful, and–“

“Eren!” With that, the boy in front of him looked up and met his eyes.

“What?” his eyes grew wary. “You’re not going to hit me, are you?”

“No, I won’t.” Jean got down on his knees and adjusted Eren’s chair so he didn’t have to look up while talking.

“Err, what the hell are you doing?” asked Eren but he just let him do his thing.

“Listen,” he started. “I didn’t think you’re disgusting. Well, okay, _that_ was pretty shocking. But, it’s normal for teenager, okay? We have a body full of hormones and all. So, for the love of God, stop saying that you’re disgusting. Or weird. Because you’re not.”

Listening to those words coming from Jean’s mouth calmed Eren down a little. He let out a breath and said, “okay.”

“Now. I’ll get to the point. Who else knows about this? I’m guessing Armin, since he’s the one that make me decide to go to your house.”

“Ah, yeah. I told Armin this morning.”

“And?”

“I didn’t told anyone else. Mikasa doesn’t know either.”

Good. The last thing he would need is their friends teasing the fuck out of them at school and make his whole relationship with Eren awkward, if it weren’t already now. What with Eren occasionally glancing at his lips while he talk earlier, or maybe this one was only his illusion. Woah, dangerous.

“Actually,” Eren said carefully. “It’s all start because of something that Armin said.”

Oh. Oh, yeah. Jean suddenly remembered his conversation with Armin this afternoon at school. He said it was his fault, or something.

“What did he say?”

“He said he notices... things. Regarding you.” Eren gulped, taking a pause, probably wondering if he should tell Jean about this part or not. “He said that, this last few days, you’ve been watching me, and i quote ‘with lustful eyes’. Not that I believe him or anything.”

A sudden heat rushed to his face. “What?”

Seeing the sudden flush on his face, Eren averted his eyes again, his face was also shaded with the same color as Jean now. “But, when you were warned by Mr. Levi yesterday ‘cause you didn’t pay attention, and Armin said it was because you were busy staring at me, I-I guess, I was just kinda, considering it, you know,” Eren said sheepishly.

Thousands of thoughts running through his minds, Jean couldn’t decide what’s more important to think right now. Was he staring at Eren lustfuly? It didn’t feel like so. How did Armin notices this kinda thing anyway? Did Mikasa also knows? God, he’ll be dead. Definitely dead. And does that mean, Eren thought Jean likes him? Just when he thought _Eren_ was the one who likes him. Shit.

“No,” he clearly stated. “No, it’s not like that.”

“I was just... thinking. To... made conversations, with you. About our projects. Nothing more.”

God, he hoped his face looked convincing enough. Which probably was not, since he can still feel the flush on his face. ~~Thankfully, Eren faced the other way.~~

“Oh,” Eren suddenly face him again. “I-I thought so. I mean, why would you, right?”

“Right, of course.”

And they laughed it out normally like they would laugh about other stupid things they do. Eventhough somewhere, in Jean’s head, the thoughts just keep on running and consuming him slowly, forcing him to face it no matter what, someday.

He stayed in Eren’s house for a good fifteen minutes after that conversation, chatting about nothing important in particular, before he got up and asked to leave and went back to his house.

When he was just at the front door, ready to step a way out, Eren grab his arm firmly, making him stop abruptly.

“Jean,” he said softly.

Jean turned over his body to face him. He noted a hint of gratefulness decorating Eren’s half-smiling-half-shy face, as he said, “thank you, i guess.”

Jean nodded a little and returned the little smile, then went back on his way feeling better than he had since this morning.

***

When the night time comes, and it should be his time to sleep, _really_ , he can’t fucking do it. That conversation just keeps on replaying in his head, words after words coming from Eren’s and his mouth. And he keeps wondering about why it all happened the way it happened. What it all means. How it will affect their relationship in the future. Will they be awkward again? More importantly, their project. Which made him have to face Eren whether he wants to or not. And will their friends find out? He can feel that Sasha already smells this thing. And Mikasa. God knows what will happen.

That night, Jean couldn’t really sleep peacefully and almost wake up late for school.

***

And it doesn’t make him feel fucking better when the next morning, Eren doesn’t seem bothered at all and smile brightly as if nothing happened. Looks like he’s the only one worrying about it. Damn, he feels stupid.

Eren make a way towards him, nod, and greets him like he always did with their other friends. ~~He replied as normal as possible, of course.~~ But without him realising, a grin creep up on Jean’s face. He realize everything will fall back in to the right place now and he’s relieved.

“What are you grinning stupidly for?” Marco ask suddenly from behind him.

“Nah, nothing,” he twined his arm on his best friend’s shoulder and go to their class, ignoring Marco’s worriedness about whether Jean is okay or not, ~~just because he looks happy, geez Marco. Can’t _he_ be happy and show it?~~


	6. Journey to The Date Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to even look towards Eren now. Because freaking Armin, man. He acted like he has some fucking sixth sense or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry for the very late update Dx
> 
> Hope you enjoy my story! :)
> 
> ideas of their project was taken from here:  
> www(.)sciencebuddies(.)org/science-fair-projects/project_ideas/Phys_p037(.)shtml#materials
> 
> sorry there was a paragraph missing when i first posted it. Edited now.

It was hard to even look towards Eren now. Because freaking Armin, man. He acted like he has some fucking sixth sense or something. Like, everytime Jean's eyes followed Eren's figure when Eren's group were in his view, Armin would fucking noticed and gave him this slight chuckle, before Jean ducked his head shamefully or awkwardly joined in Marco, Connie and Sasha's conversation to pretend that he didn't just stare at them. Jean was almost convinced that Armin has magic. Almost.

It wasn't that he wanted to watch Eren walk from one point to another, or stare when he laughed genuinely at jokes throwed by some people, or glance everytime Eren raised his hand to answer questions. Okay, maybe he was. A little. But, anyway, he just couldn't help it. His eyes would just fucking noticed Eren wherever and whenever. Like, you know, he walk into the classroom and the first person that come into view was Eren fucking Jaeger. It was like Eren was fucking glowing and his eyes just couldn't help but look at him whenever he's around. Not that he was actually glowing, of course.

This was bad, by the way. If Armin told Eren again.... 

So when the bell go off to change subject and Armin separated himself from the class to went to the bathroom, Jean followed him.

"Hey, Armin, " said Jean after washing his face, water still pouring to his hands in the wastafel. He noticed Armin already finished his bussiness but he didn't know how to start this conversation without revealing too much of what happened yesterday, if Eren hadn't already tell him. He'd like to believe Eren keep it to himself, for now.

"Hey, Jean, " responded Armin and start to walk to the wastafel beside him. "So, what happened yesterday? Eren back to his usual self now. Not that I'm not happy for you guys. I'm really, _really_ thrilled. But, did you actually talk to him? After school?"

Eren hadn't told him yet. He smiled a little. "Yeah."

"How'd it go?"

"Good. Obviously."

Rolling his eyes, Armin said, "Yeah, I noticed the result. But I mean, how?"

Jean closed the tap, faced him and hope to God that his face look normal.  "I just said that the whole avoiding things will ruin our project, and he complied."

Armin eyed him skeptically for a moment. But eventually said, "whatever, " and walked to the door. 

"Wait, Armin."

"Yeah?"

He fidgeted a little. Okay, this was a bad idea. How the fucking hell should he asked Armin to not tell Eren that he was caught to stare at him so that their relationship will not go to the whole awkward things again without telling Armin that Eren had told him that Armin was the one who caught Jean stared at Eren before the whole awkward things that it lead to the whole awkward things? 

Okay, that was confusing. Calm, mind. Think smart.

"Don’t tell Eren, ” he stated dumbly.

Armin fell silent. But he seemed to understand what he was talking about. “I won’t.”

Thank God. He breathed the nervousness out of his system. This Armin thing was already taken care of now.

***

It was lunch time now. But it wasn’t like usual with Jean’s table. The table that used to be occupied by four people now was just seated by Jean alone. Marco left to take care of his club bussiness (he was in Journalism Club). Sasha joined Mikasa on other table not far from him to discuss their project (and from the look of it, they can’t be bothered, or at least Mikasa can’t). Connie left with some guy from his class, probably to do that too. He sighed.

“People who got paired with Mikasa or Armin sure are lucky, huh?” he said, accidently voicing his thought out loud.

“You mean, you’re not lucky because you got paired with me?” Eren suddenly appeared from behind him, carrying his food tray, eyes looked unimpressed and almost disappointed.

Damn if he wasn’t fucking startled. And of course Jean’s eyes just didn’t function like before when the situation called for it. God damn it, eyes, you had one fucking job.

“I didn’t say that, “ he retorted.

Eren laid the tray down on the table and sat beside him. “Whatever.”

He felt bad. No, seriously, he didn’t mean that.

“So, I figured that we should go out this Sunday, ” Eren said nonchalantly.

Jean choked on his drink.

Eren looked at him weirdly and handed him his water while rubbing his back. “You alright?”

He drank it carefully. “Yeah. No, I mean- what?”

“Well, you know, to buy the equipment for our project.”

Oh. Jean mentally kicked himself in the ass for thinking something along the line of a _date_.

“S-sure, ” he replied sheepishly. Eren continued eating.

They had picked ‘Roller Coaster Marbles’ to be made, a physics one. They’ll investigate how much of the gravitational potential energy of a marble at the starting point is converted to the kinetic energy of the marble at various points along the track. It was Jean’s idea -that he totally looked on the internet- and Eren, despite his continued protest to do the spectrophotometer one, finally agreed after he said that it will take too much time to do the spectrophotometer, not to mention expensive. Eren just choose it because he kind of like chemistry. The weirdo. No one like chemistry.

Anyway, they’ll just head to material store and went home. No big deal. Or maybe do lunch too?

“What time will we meet? If, we’ll meet somewhere. I mean, I’m totally okay if you want me to pick you up or something, “ he ranted. Okay, that was dumb. Jean stared at his food as if there’s something absolutely interesting there and pretended not to notice Eren’s eyes on him.

“I’ll go to your house. It was closer from there, I guess, “ he said, standing then picking the tray up, because apparently he already finished eating. “I’ll text you the time.”

Just as swift as his arrival, Eren was gone from his view. He drank the water to calmly think what just happened. He and Eren will go out this Sunday, which is the day after tomorrow. Eren will pick him out at _his_ house. Eren will text him, probably tonight. He didn’t feel nervous. Of fucking course not.

He drank the water again. ~~He totally was.~~

***

Saturday was time for club activities. Their school specifically set it so that it won’t disturb their academic time. Well, of course other club like track, or football, or any sports actually, always do their club time everyday. But not Jean’s. He’s in the Karate Club, but they just gather on Saturday. Eren’s in Art Club, by the way, which he choosed for the flexible rule. He was always hanging with the teachers for the self-desire extra lessons, where he asked things he didn’t understand in class. Jean didn’t understand why he tried that hard, to be honest, but well, to each their own.

The day went by unevently. Jean was a little anxious because Eren hadn’t text him anything last night. And it’ll be hard to meet him in school because obviously he can’t just bark into every teacher’s rooms and hoped to find Eren somehow. Not to mention, it was only about unimportant matter.

But the night event happened rather unexpectedly.

**Pick u up at 10?**

Eren sent him a message. Fucking finally. They’ll go at 10 AM, which means they’ll be eating lunch, together.

**Sure**

Oh, no. He didn’t just send that. He needed to say other things to keep the conversation going. He fucked up. And after hours exercising this shit yesterday night. Fuck. Hurry.

But before, he even thought something to text, he got another message from Eren.

**Btw, i kinda discuss our project to Mr Levi today, he give me tickets to an amusement park. Said to research it or smtg.**

What?

**U talk to him abt our project? Why??**

**We actually had to discuss it first with him, remember?**

Oh, yeah. Jean forgot. He kind of felt bad because he thought Eren didn’t trust his choice.

**Yea. Sorry, forgot.**

Jean laid on the bed, wondering where would be a nice place for them to get lunch tomorrow. Time passed for nearly ten minutes, when suddenly he got message again.

**So? Wanna go tomorrow?**

Oh God. That’s what he meant earlier? Eren was actually asking him out? To an amusement park? ~~Basically a date?~~

Hell fucking yeah, he was.

**Sure :)**

After wondering _for minutes_ if he should put a fucking smile emoticon at the end, he sent it. He tried not to be too excited for tomorrow. ~~Which he failed, by the way.~~


End file.
